Forgotten
by ilovetvandfilm
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!my first fanfic :D joey begins to feel abit forgotten by albert
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-****this is my first fanfic ever :D so I apologise in advance if it's a bit rubbish. This is set 5 years after the end of the war in 1918 so it's now 1923. I'm going to say Joey was 4 when he went off to war so he is now 13 (he spent 4 years in the war and its 5 years later). It's set after the ending of the book and if you haven't read it Albert marries a woman called Maisie and it implies they have kids so I'm going to say they have 2. Also if you have read the book old Zoey from the book isn't in this.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own war horse but I wish I did **

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Joey's POV**

5 years, It's been 5 years since the war ended, 5 years since I witnessed many die, 5 years since my best friend died, 5 years since I was last loved.

That's right Albert, my Albert has forgotten me, he's moved on, got married to a woman who despises me and now has 2 kids who he spends all his free time with.

He comes down to the barn every morning and puts me out in a paddock, I don't even have to work anymore, him and his dad bought a new farm horse and Albert told me It's for me, for my own benefit. A big shire horse he is called Eddie and he gets more attention than me the "miraculous horse" who fought all through the war, survived being trapped in barbed wire in no man's land and then came home.

But that doesn't matter now, I am forgotten.

**A/N- well there's the first chapter of forgotten. Hope you enjoyed it and please review telling me what you think but please no too harsh :)**

**until next time, ilovetvandfilm**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**** so chapter 2 of my first story**

**and a massive thanks to DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood who has been my first ever reviewer :D**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own war horse but wish I did**

**Chapter 2**

**Joey's POV**

Thursday's I always look forward to them. Why you might ask? Well It's the one day a week where I don't get forgotten and Albert always comes to groom me so I stand at my stable door eagerly awaiting Albert's arrival.

He finally turns up and when he does I am overjoyed but my happiness doesn't last long as he doesn't come my direction as he normally would on a Thursday instead he tries to stroke my muzzle from a distance but instead he misses and just strokes the air and doesn't even realize.

Then he does something that makes the anger pump through my veins, he goes over to his stable, Eddie's stable and starts talking to him and grooming him like he used to for me and normally does for me, well at least on a Thursday.

My next decision is something I didn't even think about I begin rear and start whinnying and Albert just looks and scolds 'Joey, your too old for that' he tells me. TOO OLD, I am not old.

And then I do what I have never done before...

**A/N-well here's the second instalment of forgotten and I thought I'd try out a cliff-hanger ending and I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to improve on that. Remember review but again try not to be too harsh**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so this is the third chapter of my first ever story**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own war horse but wish I did **

**Chapter 3**

**Joey's POV**

So I did what I have never done before...

I barge, get free, break out and gallop off up the hill out of the gate to the farm and into the horizon.

I didn't think about where I was going but somehow I ended up in the field I was born. I can hear Albert's cries of 'Joey come back' but I keep going. I think I've gone far enough so I slow down to a walk and find a nice spot to graze.

I'm not willingly going to go back, if Albert loves me enough which I don't think he does he'll come looking for me, won't he? But then again I suppose she won't allow it.

**Albert's POV(first time ever :D)**

He's gone. My Joey gone and I'm yelling for him to come back, but he's not. I've been so stupid since we got back from the war, actually scratch that it's since I got married to Maisie and had children that I neglected him.

The one I always wanted or maybe even needed, the one that I went off to war to find even though my chances were a million to one and the one that even though I had a million to one chance of finding, I did, I found him and now he's gone again but I will find him.

Maisie comes out and asks what all the yelling for "that horse" is about. That angers me "he is not just any horse" I tell her "he's my horse" and with that I run into Eddie's stable, throw on his saddle and bridle and gallop off in the direction Joey went. I'm off to find my horse.

I just hope he forgives me.

**A/N- well here's the third chapter to forgotten. I attempted to make this chapter slightly longer but I don't think it really worked. Remember to click that review button below but again try not to be too harsh.**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- so here is the fourth instalment of forgotten**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT on war horse but I wish I did**

**Chapter 4**

**Joey's POV**

The yelling and desperate cries of my name from Albert have stopped. Maybe he really doesn't care about me. I'm still stood around in the field in which I was born grazing just like all those years ago.

I think back to all those years ago before I got sold to the Narrocotts that I spent in this very field with my mother and how a young Albert would always sneak away and bring an apple to give to me. It makes me think, what happened?

It's nice and peaceful here, I'm alone with my thoughts. That is until I hear the thundering sound of hooves on the hills coming full pelt gallop. But listening more closely I realise its only one set of hooves, the war teaches you these things and how to recognise noises.

**Albert's POV**

I'm pushing Eddie as fast as his tall, chunky built legs can take him, but he's nothing compared to Joey.

Joey my mind wonders off where are you? And why was I so stupid?

I can feel through the saddle that Eddie's getting tired, so when we reach the top of the hill I decide to let him have a quick rest and then we can continue on our search for Joey because I'm not giving up until I find him and take him home where he belongs.

Suddenly I hear a whinny that rings a bell in my head and look around and standing there no more than 50ft away from me I see this amazing bright bay horse that has the coat that shimmers in the evening sunset making it look a flaming red colour and that this horse has 4 white socks and when it turns around and I see its face I see that beautiful diamond shaped marking that I recognise so well.

Could it be him? Could it be My Joey?

I know one way in which I will find out for sure...

**A/N- cliff-hanger ending again but I'm guessing you kind of know how Albert will be able to figure out if it's Joey or not. And I'm sorry these chapters are still so short but this one is the longest one I have written so they a slowly getting longer each time ever so slightly. Anyway remember again to review but again try not to be too harsh.**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- so here is the fifth and most likely final chapter of the story forgotten.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own war horse but I wish I did**

**Chapter 5**

**Albert's POV**

I know one way in which I will find out for sure...

I cup my hands together and put them over my mouth and gently blow into my hands and make the signature owl whistle I used when Joey was younger to train him to come to me.

As soon as I do this the horses head perks up but it stays still so I do it again and it turns its beautiful head to look at me ears forward and when I do the whistle one last time the horse begins to walk over to me and the starts cantering over and stops mere inches away from me.

It really is him, it really is my Joey. I found him just like I promised him I always would and just like I found him those 5 years ago.

**Joeys POV**

As soon as I heard that owl whistle I knew deep down it was Albert and that he had come to find me but just to be sure I stayed still, so he did it again so I picked my head up and perked my ears forward and as he did it one last final time I began to walk over to him but then the excitement that he did care and he had come to find me overcame me so I cantered in his direction and stopped mere inches away from him and to begin with he looked worried I was going to run him over, but he knows I would never do that.

"I found you Joey" he tells me "I found you like I did all them years ago boy" but I don't care about that now so I just nicker with glee.

**Albert's POV**

As soon as he nickers with glee I know deep down he has forgiven me but I'm not sure if I even forgive myself at the moment. I was so stupid that I didn't even realise I've had everything I ever needed all along but I was just so unobservant and blind to it."I'm so sorry Joey" I tell him but he just snorts as though he has already forgotten all about it.

So instead me and him just stand there on top of the hill and I give him a nice fuss, he has been missing out after all and I feel it is my duty to make up for all that time lost with him.

As it begins to get dark I look down to the farm and decide it's time to head back we have the rest of our lives for this and even though I'm enjoying myself I'm feeling exhausted from all the worrying I did over Joey, but there is no need for any of that now.

**Joey's POV**

When Albert tells me it's time to head back I just lower my head and stay rooted to the ground. I don't want to go back because I know it will all happen again but Albert must have read my mind because he says "don't worry Joey, this won't ever happen again" and this seems to reassure me enough to make me higher my head and perk up with my ears forward.

But then Albert shocks me when he sits on the ground and tells me that he will wait five more minutes. So I gently lower my head to rest on his shoulder and he raises his hand to scratch behind my ear just how he knows I like it and laughs at my affection.

I was once forgotten and now, now I've been found once again.

**A/N- so here is the fifth and final chapter to forgotten. I did consider adding another chapter where Albert returned with Joey to the farm but then decided I liked this ending and didn't want to ruin it. So for the final time please review this story and tell me what you think of it but again try not to be too harsh even though it is now finished. And if you have any ideas for another story please help me out.**

**Until next time, ilovetvandfilm.**


End file.
